Four Letter Words HIATUS
by BuBuLiCiOuS
Summary: Four Letter words are more than just cuss words. NejixTenten obviously. Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters
1. Chapter 1

Yeah Yeah. I know, I should be working on my other stories, but hey, this idea came to me over night. I just _had_ to write it!

* * *

Tree: The first place Neji kissed her. Sweet and gentle. And a _total_ surprise. 

Star: What Neji is to her. He guides even in the dark. And, he _literally_ is like a hero/idol/celebrity to her.

Vase: What she hit Neji with _multiple_ times during her pregnancy. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino who were helping Tenten through her pregnancy finally decided to remove all of the expensive vases in the Hyuuga household out of Tenten's reach, and replaced them with vases used in various types of dramas that don't hurt when collided with a head.

Hand: A rough and calloused body part of Neji Tenten loves to hold. Tenten also uses her own to caress Neji.

Blue: Her favorite color. The color the the first bouquet of roses Neji gave to Tenten that he had specially colored to give to her on Valentine's Day when they where 18. Also the color of the _5.3_ carat Princess Cut promise ring Neji gave her on her 21st birthday.

Shit: What Neji said when Tenten informed him she would go out shopping for the day with her friends and he had to take care of the baby all by him self for a whole 8 hours. Sure, he loved his daughter to death, but changing those diapers... he did _not_ love doing that.

Miss: What Tenten does to her target when ever Neji sneaks up behind her and starts kissing her neck when she trains.

Bite: What Tenten does to her nails whenever Neji is assigned a dangerous mission. Yeah, she knows he's capable of accomplishing it, but whe can't help but worry.

Help: What any guy needs every time Neji sees him get to close to Tenten. They never get it though.

Time: What Tenten never has enough of when she has to see him off at the village gates whenever one of them has to go away for a mission that is probably going to be more than a week.

Hair: A body part of both of them that the other adores and loves to let free to run their hand through.

Hold: What Tenten needs Neji to do to calm her down when she's angry, frustrated, or sad.

Code: A secret language between them usually sent through body movements, especially in the eyes. To others, Neji's eyes are empty, to Tenten, they're like a book. His emotions shined out to her like the brightest star in the sky.

* * *

I had sooooooooo many ideas when I went to sleep, but now I forgot all of them. Send me more four letter words. Yes, yes, I will do the word Love, but I'm savin that for last. Send me a list of four letter words you want to read. I'll probably use them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cook- An activity Tenten attempted to master, but failed miserably, resulting in the destruction of her apartment's kitchen. Neji now takes over this activity, leaving Tenten to preparing the ingredients, i.e.cutting and chopping.

Wait- See Hope.

Sake- What Tenten had to make sure Neji didn't drink when he proposed. Also used in celebrations of theirs, and never presented to Lee.

Stay- What Neji asked Tenten to do in his hospital room after he came back from an S-class mission and almost died.

Hope- What Tenten had for about 5 years since she was thirteen. She hoped for Neji to show any type of romantic gesture. See slap to see what she did when he finally did.

Dark- What Tenten feels like she's in whenever Neji's gone.

Bond- What Neji had to do with Tenten with ropes when she was angry at him for seeming to have forgotten her birthday. Turns out he was gonna take her on a suprise weekend to a hot springs resort and just pretended to have forgotten her birthday just to heighten the surprise.

Slap- What Tenten did to Neji when he stole her first kiss. They stood there for a while. Then she glomped him.

Soda- What Tenten spilled on Neji when she confronted him about her suspicions of Neji cheating on her with Sakura. Turns out Sakura was just helping him choose a Valentine's Day gift for Tenten. Poor Neji's hair...

Fuck- What Kankuro said when Neji saw him too close to Tenten. Not even Gaara could help him. Kankuro was found the next day, in his underwear, his belongings nowhere in sight, bloodied up, hanging from Third Hokages hair on the Hokage monument.

Look- What Neji had to do twice when he was informed that the most beautiful girl he had ever seen that was standing in front of him was Tenten back from a makeover, courtesy of Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.

High- What Tenten thought Neji was when he told her those three words. She even took him to Sakura just to make sure. Turns out he wasn't.

* * *

Sorry it's so late. If you wanna see my excuse, it's on the last chapter on my story 'What Hurts the Most'. Yah, I'm that lazy. Some of the words you provided me with will be in the next chapter. I'm having writer's block with those words. It's really hard to come up with non dirty descriptions of the words. So many of them seem naughty. I have to come up with T rated descriptions! Anywayz, I just realized how rude I sounded on my last chapter! I'm sooooooooooooo sorry! No wonder not many of you reviewed! Anywayz, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE provide me with more four letter words! Ja ne! 


End file.
